


Alyssa Graham: Speaker to the Dead

by HyenaSpotz



Series: Arkham Horror LCG Vignettes [5]
Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaSpotz/pseuds/HyenaSpotz
Summary: In the aftermath of failure in Dunwich, Jenny Barnes demands answers from Alyssa Graham.





	Alyssa Graham: Speaker to the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the LCG card of the same name.

“Miss Barnes.” Jim held his right hand up. His left held onto his trumpet. “Jenny. Why don’t you put the gun down?”

Tears streamed down her face, but Jenny Barnes held the large pistol steady. Problem was, she was pointing it directly at Alyssa. Alyssa’s eyes were wide with terror.

“Tell me where she is,” Jenny choked out.

“Miss Graham don’t know where your sister is, Jenny. Shooting her ain’t gonna help that.”

“All their bodies were there! Armitage, Dr. Morgan, Leo… that creature even got Wendy. Izzie’s been missing, maybe… maybe they took her too.” She wiped her eyes and gestured with the .45 at Alyssa. “ _You_ can talk to them. You can find out if… if she’s…”

Jim knew a thing or two about the dead. His daddy’s trumpet felt heavier as he thought about it. “There’s always a cost, Jenny. Believe me. You ain’t one of them monsters. Don’t start now.”

Slowly, Jenny began to lower the gun. Her shoulders slumped, and the tears started pouring. Jim took a few steps toward her. Alyssa backed away and let out a breath.

“I’m scared,” she almost whispered as he put an arm around her shoulders.

He felt his own tears hot on his cheeks, and nodded at Alyssa. “Ain’t we all?”


End file.
